Chalk lines are known that consist of a spool on which a line or string is wound. The spool, chalk line and the drive transmission for the spool are supported in a housing. The drive transmission may comprise gears, springs and other components that connect the spool to an external handle for rewinding the line on the spool after use. The chamber is filled or partially filled with a colored chalk such that the line that is wound on the spool in the housing is coated in the chalk. The line can be unwound from the housing through an aperture in the housing such that it can be “snapped” on a surface to form a line of chalk on the surface. The resulting line of chalk can be used as a reference line in construction or other applications. The typical chalk line includes an aperture that can be used to refill the chamber with chalk. Typically, the housing consists of housing portions that are assembled with the internal components and secured together by a plurality of screws. The interior of the housing is accessed by removing the screws using a separate tool such as a screw driver and disassembling the housing and components.
An improved chalk line that is easier for a user to repair and maintain is desired.